Our end
by ClaudiaDeBirthday
Summary: Pensó que había sido una simple pelea de pareja, pero no fue así para su sorpresa. Con las ultimas fuerzas le desea un futuro mejor si es que él no lo puede dar lo que otros si pueden. 'Si Ventus es feliz con él, entonces tratare de serlo también'


Había ido a comprar un ramo de flores con lo último que le quedaba del dinero que supuestamente iba a utilizarlo por el resto del mes; todo para complacerlo y hacerle sentir bien, ese era su deseo y manera de demostrar su amor por él. No tendría tanto dinero ni tampoco buen porte, pero era educado y le daba todo su amor incondicional, y al parecer aquello fue la principal razón por la que Ventus se enamoro de él. Se puso la mejor ropa que obtuvo de su armario, la que tenia puesta en esos momentos fue la única que estuvo limpia y para desgracia suya, o tal vez buena, era un conjunto de una camiseta ajustada negra y unos pantalones ajustados de igual color.

Suspiro repetidas veces mientras intentaba aminorar sus nervios, se miro al espejo y arreglo su pelo pincho negro e intento que su mirada ambarina se viese seductora, quería impresionarlo aunque sea esta vez. Hace poco habían tenido una pelea y lo que menos quería ahora era seguir con ello, ni siquiera se acordaba de la razón de su enojo. Oh, sí, ya lo recordó, todo por celos…

Ventus fue quien le llamo hace apenas unas horas para encontrarse en el puente del parque, rodeados de cerezos recién plantados y un montón de arbustos con resplandecientes rosas blancas, un ambiente totalmente romántico para su suerte; lo malo de ser una persona enamorada es que no saben diferenciar el tono de voz que significa su propia tumba. Su rubio novio le había dicho breves palabras en las cuales cualquiera podía entender como: ''Si vas no me importa'', pero obviamente él no hizo caso a aquello, mas motivo tenía el volverse a ver con su amado.

Salió de su pequeño apartamento y, con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro y el ramo de flores en una de sus manos, fue en camino al lugar citado. No demoro mucho el llegar pues literalmente al haber pisado las calles de New York salió disparado hacia el parque. Paso el umbral que separaba la acera del pasto del susodicho parque y se encamino al puente que se encontraba justamente a unos metros de él.

Desde lo lejos diviso la silueta de Ventus, recargado en el barandal con una pose pensativa y, para sorpresa suya al haberlo pensado, completamente sexy. Se ruborizo al pensar eso de su novio.

- ¡Ventus! – grito, logrando así llamar su atención – Te ves muy lindo hoy…

- Gracias, Van –respondió a secas mirándole de pies a cabeza, sonrojándose. El conjunto que llevaba Vanitas le hacía ver…irresistible.

- Toma… he comprado este ramo de flores para ti – le comento sonriéndole con calidez y se las entrego. Ventus, que parecía algo incómodo, los recibió.

- Vanitas…tenemos que hablar.

O no, ahí viene. Esa fue la primera señal que llego a su mente y no le dio unas muy buenas noticias. Trago grueso ante aquella frase y solo asintió.

- Dime, ¿sucede algo?

Ventus no respondió a la primera pues desvió la mirada hacia algún punto detrás de él, desconcertándolo. Pasaron largos segundos en los que únicamente se escucha el piar de las aves cercanas a ellos, sin inmutarse de lo que prontamente sería el fin de sus mundos. Vanitas carraspeo la garganta, inseguro.

- ¿Ventus…?

- Esto no está funcionando – fue lo único que dijo antes de mirarle a los ojos, pero no pudo seguir manteniendo la mirada pues los volvió a desviar – lo nuestro no está funcionando – volvió a decir, y añadió:- Por lo tanto, quiero…terminar contigo.

- ¿Q-Que?- dijo sorprendido- Ven, ¿E-Estas de broma, no? – sin siquiera darse cuenta las lagrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas.

No, no…debía ser una vil mentira. No podía dejarle, ¡No ahora, que por fin había podido entender sus sentimientos a por él! Lo quería, lo amaba, lo deseaba con todo su ser. Fue una de las pocas personas que logro colarse a su corazón y enamorarlo con todo su ser. Ventus era una persona importante para él.

Las lágrimas no dejaron de fluir y aquello parecía dolerle más a Ventus que a él; se notaba en sus ojos azulados como le destrozaba el corazón al verle llorar de esa forma. ¿Entonces…? Si le dolía verle sufrir, ¿Por qué decirles esas cosas?

- Ventus… - repitió con la voz ronca y los ojos rojos – Nos amamos, ¡Yo te amo! No puedes hacerme esto…no ahora…

- No me prestas atención…- empezó diciendo el rubio- No estás cuando te necesito. Nunca te presentas a mis recitales de piano cuando tengo que rogar para que puedan reservar un sitio para ti… ¿Sabes lo mucho que me duele ver aquel sitio vacio? – ahora era Ventus quien lloraba, de pura frustración.

- Puedo cambiar… ¡Yo sería capaz de darte la luna, si es que así lo quieres! ¡Daria todo por ti, todo! – como último recurso, saco de su bolsillo delantero un pequeño anillo bañado en oro. Ese anillo le había costado mucho encontrarlo y, muy aparte, el pagarlo; tuvo que hacer trabajos extras para comprarlo - ¿Ves esto? ¿Lo ves?

- No,…Van...no – cubrió su boca con una de sus manos mientras aguantaba un sollozo que no fue retenido.

- ¿Sabes lo que significa esto? – pregunto, acercándose más a él y tomando entre sus propias manos el rostro de su aun novio- un día antes de pelear…en nuestra cena de aniversario, iba a pedirte matrimonio…

- Vanitas…no puedo…

- ¡¿Por qué no?! –espeto él, exasperado- Yo, en verdad, te amo. ¿Sabes lo mucho que me ha costado entender mis sentimientos? Tú me conoces… enamorarme no es tan fácil como tú crees, pero en este caso, era muy diferente, Ventus.

- Entiéndeme…

- ¿Cómo quieres que te entienda? Estas rompiendo mi corazón…me duele, esto en verdad duele – se arrodillo frente a él, logrando que Ventus abriese los ojos sorprendido – Ventus, por favor, ¿Quisieras, casarte conmigo?

El nombrado rompió en llanto y dejo que el ramo de flores cayese a sus pies. Su mirada azulada en un rápido movimiento volteo hacia atrás, como si esperase a que algo o alguien interrumpiesen ese momento. Pero nada llego.

Vanitas seguía arrodillado, con el anillo entre sus dedos, y su mirada suplicante; esperando una respuesta. Lentamente el rubio negó con la cabeza y retrocedió, desconcertándolo aun más al pelinegro.

- Escúchame…no puedo…

- ¿Por qué no?- no podía levantarse por más que quisiese pues las fuerzas le abandonaron al ver la negación de este.

- ¡Me he enamorado de alguien más! – le grito cerrando sus ojos y puño y corriendo por donde había venido Vanitas, dejándolo sentado en el suelo.

¿Entonces era por eso? Se había enamorado de alguien más, ¿Por culpa de quien? De él. Lo había alejado con el tiempo y al no tener su atención la busco en alguien más. ¿Sería hombre o, tal vez, mujer? No lo sabía, pues no le había dado el nombre de aquella persona.

Se levanto lentamente sintiendo como, de nuevo, las lagrimas acudían a sus ojos ámbares. El anillo aun lo tenía entre sus dedos, admirándolo y maldiciéndose a sí mismo. ¿Qué haría ahora que había perdido al amor de su vida? Ventus era su todo…era su corazón.

Hecho una furia, lanzo lejos el anillo que cayó en el estanque que se encontraba bajo sus pies. Pateo con cólera el ramo de flores y empezó a caminar de regreso a su departamento.

De repente, empezó a llover.

Pequeñas gotas caían en su cabeza y ropa para después ser un diluvio. No le importo, tampoco le importo si es que llegaba a tomar un refriado. Sus pasos ya no eran tan fuertes como antes, eran más suaves y lentos. Su cabeza cabizbaja y las gotas saladas que derramaban sus ojos se confundían con las gotas de lluvia.

Ya no estaba tan molesto como hace apenas unos minutos pero su dolor no aminoraba.

Sentía un gran hueco en su corazón, justo el espacio en donde su amor por Ventus se derrumbo.

Siguió caminando un buen trecho hasta estar fuera de una cafetería. Miro por la ventana y abrió los ojos sorprendido. Ahí estaba Ventus, en los brazos de Terra, llorando. El castaño le levanto su rostro y le beso.

- Entonces era él… -susurro para sí mismo. Sonrió débilmente.

Siguió con su camino sin percatarse de que Ventus se había dado cuenta de su presencia al cesar el beso, sin embargo, no hizo nada.

Vanitas miro al cielo oscuro y extendió los brazos, como una señal.

Si Ventus en realidad era feliz con Terra, entonces él trataría de serlo también.


End file.
